


Dare

by victoriousscarf



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: “Come over here and make me.”





	Dare

“Come over here and make me,” Nightwing said and honestly, Slade thought, what was wrong with this kid. 

“You really don’t want to dare me like this,” Slade said, voice going low and Nightwing just tilted his head slightly, even more of a dare and Slade was both infuriated and impressed. He really should have seen this coming instead of underestimating this kid again.

“Maybe not,” he said. “But I’m still not just giving you want you want.”

Slade mentally compared the weapons he had to the weapons Nightwing had and wanted to laugh. “It would be better for you if you did,” he said, starting forward. 

Somehow, he thought, when he felt the floor give out, Nightwing still standing a safe distance away and holding the baby Slade was after, he had underestimated this kid way too much. 


End file.
